


English 12 quick writes

by LeomarisP



Category: No Fandom
Genre: multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeomarisP/pseuds/LeomarisP
Summary: This is a log of all the quick writes I did during english class. Not all of the quick writes will be complete!!!!





	1. Creative quick wright #1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not all of the wrighting in this will be complete, i only had 10-20 minutes to finish each piece in this log

The girl was sitting at her desk weighting in a notebook. It was a little tattered but the girl didn't mind. What she wrote nobody knew because she never shared, all they ever saw of the notebook was tattered pages with writhing on it. The girl would spend hours writing in it. Her friend wanted to know what was important about the notebook for her to keep it so long to the point of destruction. The girl put her notebook in her bag when case started, later she was called to the office and she left her bag. The friend pulled out the notebook and was in shock. This was the girls personal notebook of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on what we had in our backpacks and i happened to have a death note replica!


	2. Creative quick write #2

I was at my cousins estate for a dinner party he was hosting. Ive never really been one for large gatherings but went anyways to support my cousin in his expediters. He had an assortment of guests from around the country. There were many guests that i didn't have time to learn their names but instead their professions, one was weapon creator of some sort and another a chef, others were secretarys ect. The servants were allowed to join the party as well so he hired out a group of professionals to wait on us.

We were having lots of fun until the lights went out,I having visited many times knew where the breaker in the room was located. I flipped the lights on and heard many gasps amongst the guests. I turned around and came across a very grousome sight, my poor cousin had been stabbed in the chest with a knife. I came to the conclusion it was the weapons dude for he makes weapons to do just this. I wasn't the only one suspicious of the weapons man, infact most of the guests were! The chef pointed out that everyone still had their steak knifes. I was ruminating over the entire situation in my head going over scenario after scenario until the weapons crafter offered a tie bit of important information i seemed to over look, "The Butler retired early this eavning" This was the only logical explanation! the butler left the party early. Now my only question left is "Where did the butler go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a murder mystery freeform.


	3. Creative quick write #3 (part 1 of 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 6 quick writes are based off of picture we saw in class and had to write about.

There was a couple who owned a pond that they frequented often. The girl would spend most of her time on the swing, somedays she would just sit and others use the swing for its intended purpose. Her soon to be husband would sketch her if she was jut sitting and push her if she was winging. One day she was swinging with her husband to be right behind her pushing her back and forth, until she lost her grip and was flung into the pond. Normally this wouldn't seem so bad, but the girl couldn't swim. The boy jumped in after her trying to rescue his beloved.she was splashing and kicking trying to stay afloat and breathe but alas she couldn't. Water seeped its way into her mouth and she started to choke on the bitter substance. She was slowly sinking to the bottom dying a most painful death as her beloved tried his hardest to save her. As soon as the boy reached he girl he realize it was to late, the love of his life was dead. The boy could not live with himself so he held onto her and together they sank to the bottom. He let out his last breath and awaited death with open arms so he could reunite with his only love. From that day on the pond and swing was left to never be used again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a picture i saw in class.


	4. Creative quick write #4 (part 2 of 6)

"George! I need you to go help Bob on the tracks!" my boss told me. I walked over and helped my co-worker lay down the tracks for the rail road. The track planks were heavy but we managed just fine. we worked until night fall and then some.After all us boys were done we started heading back until Bob pulled off to the side near one of the running tracks. "George, I have a really important favor to ask of ya","what is it Bob?" "Well, Betty wanted you to be our kids god father. I didn't have time to ask before our boys were born", "I don't know Bob...", "Please George! You're the only one Betty trusted enough with our kids", "Ok, I will", "Thank you so much! Betty would be so happy!" When we started to head back Bob got his foot stuck in one of the tracks,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not finished!!!! Based on a series of photos we saw in class.


	5. Creative quick write #5 (Part 3 of 6)

I hid in the shadows waiting for the kids to leave. I waited and waited until they picked up their cans paint and left. It was nightfall by now. I was wandering around the open area of the ruins that once use to be the stables of a magnificent country side mansion. I was walking and remembering every detail as it came rushing back from years before. I use to be the main stable hand when this place was in all of its glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished!!!!!!! based on a series of pictures we saw in class.


	6. Creative quick write #6 (part 4 of 6)

I was walking along the shoreline, looking out into the distance. The cold air nipped at my neck giving me chills like you would get after a first bite of a peppermint patty. I cursed myself for not bringing a thicker coat. I kept walking further until I came upon the familiar formation of icebergs. I stopped and stared watching the waves crash against the icebergs, miraculously not freezing over when they touched the frozen block of ice that were as sharp as daggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished!!!!! based on a series oh photos we saw in class.


	7. Creative quick write #7 (part 5 of 6)

The ship set ground on the bank of the island we stumbled upon. The rest of my crew slowly got off the ship and started walking along the shore. We stayed fairly close to the ocean as we explored the new territory. As I was walking i tripped over what i thought to be a rock, but when i looked back i soon realized it was a chest. I called for my crew,and they came running with their shovels traveling as fast as they could over the blazing hot sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Finished! based on a series of photos we saw in class.


	8. Creative quick write #8 (part 6 of 6)

i was walking down the street when i saw the shadow of kids playing rope. I had to pass by, not wanting to go near the kids I crossed the street hoping to steer clear. What i saw instead was heart wrenching. There were shadows of kids playing rope but no children were present. I felt my heart rip in two as i realized what happened; The bomb may haven't destroyed the buildings but it was strong and hot enough to vaporize anyone in its path, the only thing remaining was their shadows. as i got closer I could see people left flowers for the children, showing me there still was some good left in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on as set of photos we saw in class.


End file.
